the_conquerors_3_robloxfandomcom-20200213-history
Conquerors Essentials for War.
"These are the tools of a true Soldier, a Patriot of War!" - Adam Soldiers You might be thinking that you know what men you need to win any fight, at any time, you're wrong, despite one opinion, there is no possibility of you picking the right men at perfectly the right time... Early battle, you'll need to decide your role in the battle: * Medic? Support your allies, fund them the money you won't need for healing, you won't even need hospitals. * General? A true 'Pro' will not buy light soldiers, they'll buy heavy ones. * Trickster? Try to talk your way through each Situation, for every action your enemy does, you must counter it with logic. For every enemy that destroys your other enemies, there's an ally, one that willingly fights your battles in your place, while in the end you don't even have to sacrifice your own men, you have the chance to triple cross them in the closing moments, with the army you never used. Tricksters, as I call them, are exceptionally dangerous, they will avoid all battles, for if they are your enemy, they'll seek to avoid threatening you until you've lost a few men; this will be their chance to take you out instantly, with how little men you have, after fighting their enemies for them. * Diplomat? You must be willing to sacrifice your own army to defend an enemy, this role stands as a pawn, willing to make their mark in the battle by saving others, they also serve the purpose of staying less of a target, by announcing a truce. Diplomats use reason in logic, their goal will be to help you, call a truce, and create a global economy centered around, later on betraying you. Tricksters can be considered similar, only a trickster will willingly influence the fight and sacrifice their allies, when the enemy is done taking out a trickster's ally, the trickster will strike. * Tactician? You must know how to get things done diversely, some people are either too stupid to defend themselves, or too scared to attack others. Tacticians seek to maintain their allies but remain anonymous until their value is required. A tactician's first goal will be to create a global economy, making more money than others, but trying not to get too involved in the conflict, up until a point their enemies are too weak to defend against the future onslaught. The BEST units Heavy planes are slower than Space Fighters, but are GREAT for defending their base, or ATTACKING bases(Note: Adam does not use planes, he only uses fighters for raiding, and manages to always win.) Light soldiers are cheap, but not worth having, it's better to save your money for heavy soldiers. Juggernaut HP is colossal, but they're extremely LATE GAME; Adam suggests heavy soldiers, they worked for him, still cheaper than researching a juggernaut, but having to wait an hour to get them, while still being EQUALLY as good as a juggernautbest soldier is heavy Artillery is expensive to research, I've NEVER once used artillery in the game, and win EASILY without it, but when I do somehow research it, I still never actually buy them. Light tanks are worse than GARBAGE, and garbage would actually win without any planes or soldiers, like wow, Heavy tanks are only slightly more expensive, but they're amazingly OP in comparison, especially if you buy max tanks, soldiers, and planes, none of the units would fail in a raid. I have never used Oil Rigs, absolutely NEVER used oil rigs. I am completely against using a navy, I only buy plants and a space link, this is all I do. I've never lost a match in conquerors, if the match involved me having complete control and command of my ally, or if I could sacrifice a useless ally in place of more power. Author Note * Hates navy, never uses a navy, completely opposed to oil rigs * RARELY buys a juggernaut army, never buys artillery, never buys jeeps * never garrisons soldiers at forts, NEVER, always assigns men behind buildings, so they won't die * Always relies on an idiot to die for him, or a smart and cooperative ally to defend him, so he can save his money for a space link * has never used PLANES except in Survival * has no need for artillery, doesn't research anything with the intention of using it * NEVER uses nukes(Explains why he's completely an idiot at using nukes] * Has never lost a match of conquerors, unless under the circumstance that his ally sacrificed his base * Prefers controlling people over being controlled, and have a stern sense of strategy Category:Strategy